Don't be Cute!
by Fuutsune
Summary: Ibuki asks Aichi to not be cute. But of course, Aichi could not stop being cute. Ibuki/Aichi, one-shot fluff!


"Ibuki-san!" a cheery voice rang out. The silver-haired guy turned towards the direction of the voice, a scowl on his face. If he knew he would run into someone, he wouldn't have come out of his house today...

...But when he found himself face no one other than Sendou Aichi, his scowl disappeared.

"...Girl-boy..." Ibuki mumbled as a greeting. Aichi smiled brightly as if it was a compliment, making Ibuki's cheeks turn red. Why is he so cute...

"What a coincidence to see you here!" Aichi laughed merrily. Ibuki could feel people in the grocery store staring at them. Or maybe he's just paranoid because a very cute boy is talking to him..."What are you doing here?"

"Nothing..." Ibuki looked away, not wanting to make eye contact with the bluenette. "You?"

"A-Ah...I'm just grocery shopping with my mother and Emi..." Aichi scratched his head bashfully. Ibuki could feel his heart beat faster only by seeing Aichi's cute antics...

"Aichi!" Emi ran up to her brother, a scowl on her face. "Don't just run off like that!"

"Emi..." Aichi tore his stare away from Ibuki. "Sorry. I just wanted to come and greet Ibuki-san..."

Shizuka followed Emi, running over to where both of her children are. Her gaze stopped at Ibuki.

"Oh, hello there!" she smiled gently. "You're Aichi's friend?"

"...Kouji Ibuki..." he muttered.

"Ibuki-kun..." Shizuka looked at him intensely. Ibuki gulped. Her gaze is a bit...ominous... But Shizuka just said sweetly, "YOU'RE SUCH AN IKEMEN!"

"..." Ibuki turned to raise an eyebrow at Aichi, which means, 'Can you get me out of here?'. He had heard from Kai about Shizuka's rantings about manliness and stuff. He didn't want to go through that. The bluenette just blushed.

"M-Mom..." Aichi tried to fend her off, before she could remark how manly Ibuki is. He didn't think Ibuki would enjoy that like Kai did. He needed to take Ibuki away from his mother. "I'm just...going to...uh, hang out with...Ibuki-san, okay?"

"Ah, yes, please let me borrow your...girl-boy for a while." Ibuki added, and quickly dragged Aichi away.

When both of them are out of sight, Shizuka whistled.

"They make a cute couple. He even calls Aichi 'girl-boy'!"

"That's what you said about Kai-san..." Emi raised an eyebrow at her mother.

"My son is creating a gay harem! I'm so proud of him!" Shizuka squealed, attracting the attention of many people who were in the grocery store. "GAY HAREM! GAY HAREM!"

"MOM!"

* * *

"Sorry you had to go through that..." Aichi apologized. They both were sitting side by side on a park bench. Ibuki had bought Aichi a sports drink, in which Aichi was sipping on gratefully.

"..." Ibuki didn't answer. Aichi shifted uncomfortably.

"U-Um..." Aichi tried to start a conversation with the bird nerd. "W-Where's your bird?"

"...Dunno." Ibuki replied flatly. Aichi didn't give up on trying to have a decent conversation with him.

"U-Um! D-Do you mind if we...hang out...for a while?" Aichi stuttered, as Ibuki raised an eyebrow.

"Isn't that what we're doing now?" Ibuki rolled his eyes. Aichi shivered. He sure isn't friendly...just like Kai...

"W-Well..." Aichi blushed, looking down at the ground.

"..." Ibuki huffed, turning away from the bluenette. "...Not that it matters."

"U-Um...D-D-Do you want...to do...something?" Aichi asked timidly, twiddling his fingers nervously. "U-Um...do you have any plans...? I-I-Is it alright if I...f-f-follow you around today?"

"...I...don't have plans for today..." Ibuki muttered. He turned to glance at Aichi. His sweet face... The silver-haired asshole gulped. Aichi really makes his heartbeat race...this is bad... "...And I certainly do NOT want you around..."

"E-Ehhh?!" Aichi wailed. "I-I-Ibuki-san...why...? D-Did I do something wrong...? D-Did I offend you?!"

"No...not that..." Ibuki stared at the boy's flustered face. "...It's just...I don't want to be around you. You're disgusting."

Aichi puffed out his cheeks. "What did I do?"

"..." Ibuki didn't answer.

"Please tell me, Ibuki-sannn..." Aichi wailed, flailing his hands. "TELL MEEEEE!"

"...If you want to be around me..." Ibuki narrowed his eyes at the boy. "...You must stop being cute..."

"U-Um..." Aichi blushed, looking at the ground. "I...I...I'm not...cute, Ibuki-san, so -"

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO BE CUTE!" Ibuki hissed angrily.

"I-I'm sorry!" Aichi recoiled, still blushing. "I didn't..."

"DUMBASS, YOU'RE BEING CUTE RIGHT NOW!" Ibuki yelled at the bluenette. Why is he feeling so angry...?

"S-Sorry..." Aichi bit on his bottom lip nervously. Why is Ibuki calling him cute? What the hell. Aichi looked up, and when he saw Ibuki's menacing red eyes staring at him, Aichi couldn't help but to feel like prey. He quivered slightly, his eyes starting to water with fear.

"DON'T BE CUTE!" Ibuki snapped at him, and Aichi was really freaked out by now. Those red eyes staring at him, and that strong voice yelling at him...Aichi can't help but to feel guilty.

"I..I..I really..." Aichi trembled, as he blinked, trying to stop his tears. Ibuki then realized what he had done to the boy. "I...I..."

"HOE DON'T DO IT!" Ibuki shrieked, but it was too late. Tears started to roll down the boy's glimmering azure eyes.

"I..Ibuki...s-san..." Aichi sniffed, trying to wipe his tear. "I-I'm s-sorry..."

"OH MY GOD," Ibuki yelled, panicked, as he gripped on the smaller boy's shoulders. "NO NO NO NO STOP CRYING!"

Aichi let out another wail. "I-I'm sorry...!"

Even his crying face is this cute...Ibuki stared at the boy's pale face. He's really pretty...

"Why are you crying?" Ibuki asked again, this time, with a softer tone.

"Ibuki-san...is scary..." Aichi pouted, trying to wipe his tears away. Ibuki reached out pat Aichi's head.

"I...I'm not scary..." he said, in half-shock. He had never been called 'scary' before...

"Y-Yes you are..." Aichi mumbled. "Real scary..."

"And you're still being cute, even though I told you _not to," _Ibuki let out an exasperated sigh.

"...Ibuki...san...?" Aichi stared up at him with his round, blue, orbs. "Why do you say that I'm cute...? I-I'm a boy, you know..."

"..." Ibuki's eyebrows furrowed, as he looked away. "Do you hate me now?"

"I-Ibuki-san?!" Aichi's eyes widened. "O-Of course not! W-Why do you..."

"Just...a thought..." Ibuki's voice trailed away, and they both sat in silence. Even though it was silent in the park, Ibuki could hear his heartbeat. It was beating to rapidly against his chest, like it was going to explode. Is this...because of Aichi?

"What's the matter, Kouji-kun?" Aichi's sweet voice rang out, as he tilted his head to one side, curious. "Are you okay? You look a bit...off for a moment."

"No, it's nothing..." Ibuki turned away. But when Aichi's words sank into him, he quickly snapped his head back. "WAIT DID YOU JUST CALL ME 'KOUJI-KUN'?!"

"Hehe...I was just giving it a try. D-Do you mind...?" Aichi laughed merrily.

"N-No..." Ibuki reached out to touch Aichi's cheek. "Can you say that again?"

"...Kouji...kun?" Aichi chirped with a bright, sunny smile. And Ibuki couldn't stand it anymore: Aichi's cuteness...

"Just so you know," Ibuki whispered, leaning closer, his hands cupping the boy's cheeks. "I'm going to kiss you now, Girl-boy."

Before Aichi could react, his lips came in contact with Ibuki's. Ibuki closed his eyes. Aichi's lips...were so soft...

Ibuki held him close, fearing that the boy might try to pull away. Aichi didn't pull away, though, as he returned the kiss.

A trace of a smile appeared on Ibuki's face. His girl-boy...could never stop being cute to him.

* * *

**OMAKE:**

"W-Wahhhh! K-Kouji-kun, that was too sudden!" Aichi cried out after they broke the kiss, covering his red face with his hands. "Too sudden!"

"I told you not to be cute, didn't I..." Ibuki rolled his eyes, pulling the boy to an embrace. "Too bad you didn't listen."

* * *

***SETS SAIL THE IBUKI/AICHI SHIP***

**Ibuki/Aichi/Kai is a great love triangle but why don't I write it?**

**CAUSE IT'S DRAMATIC THAT'S WHY **

**One day I will write a fic called 'Aichi's harem' consisting of seven males on Aichi thank you**


End file.
